HOw Bulma Mets Vegeta
by LoZFreak123
Summary: A new kid that came from the same planet as Goku came to Bulma's school and Bulma falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Vegetalover12 is here with a Bulma\Vegeta Romance!

I don't own dragon ball z or the people.

Chapter 1 The new kid named Vegeta.

Bulma woke up from the ringing of her alarm clock.

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock!" Bulma yelled as she got up from bed and walked to the alarm clock and turned it off. She walked to her closet and opens it to get her school uniform. She put it on and when to the bathroom.

"Man I look like a piece of junk." she said to herself as she brush her aqua color hair and put on makeup. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was.

"Good morning darling." her mom said.

"Good morning mom. Oh mom, do you think I can go over to Chi-Chi house so we can study for the test we're having next week?"

"Well, I can't tell why not so yes you can. Just be home by 10:30 okay?"

"Okay mom. Thanks!" Bulma said as she ran out the door.

"I love you Bulma! Have a great day at school!" Bulma's mom yelled.

"Love you too mom and I will! Bye!" Bulma said she ran to school. That's was when she saw her friend Chi-Chi with her new boyfriend, Goku.

"Chi-Chi, Goku, Hi!" Bulma yelled as she waved and ran to her friends.

"Hey Bulma. What kicking?"

"Well I ask my mom if I can come over to your house to study and she said yes."

"That's awesome. It's going to be fun because Goku is going to be there too." Chi-Chi said as she hugged Goku's arm.

"Yea! It's party time after school!" Bulma said as she jumped in the air.

"Do you think we should ask the new kid if he wants to study with us too, Goku?" Chi-Chi said to Goku.

"Huh? What do you mean new kid?" Bulma asked.

"We heard that there is going to be a new kid today. And he came from the same planet Goku came off from." Chi-Chi said.

"So he's a Saiyan like Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I guess so." Chi-Chi said as they walked to their classroom. All three have the same first period class. They have seats right next to each other. Then their teacher came in.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Please come in." A boy in a black school uniform came in.

"V-Vegeta?" Goku said nervously.

"Well, it's good to see you again Kararot." Vegeta said.

"You know him Goku?" Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah. He's the prince of our race and our home planet, Planet Vegeta." Goku said to Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"A prince? Wow that's amazing!" Bulma said.

"Ok Vegeta your seat is next to Bulma's." the teacher said.

"Good luck Bulma." Goku said to her.

"Why? He's just a boy."

"Because he's ignorant and stubborn. Oh and selfish to."

"How do you know all this?" Bulma said.

"I was his servant and helper."

"Oh." Bulma said.

"For a prince he's awfully cute." Bulma thought. Vegeta walked to his seat next to Bulma's.

"Um Hi there Vegeta." Goku said to Vegeta.

"What do you want Kararot." Vegeta said.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my girlfriend's house to study." Goku said.

"Fine. I don't really care but it would be nice if I can catch up with you guys."

"Ok. See us after school today."

"What do you mean us?" Vegeta said.

"I'll tell you at lunch okay?" Goku said with a smile.

"Hmph." Vegeta said.

Please Review and tell me how good it is so far. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Back.

Chapter 2 Bulma' feelings

AT LUNCH

Vegeta found the table where Goku, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were sitting.

"Hey Vegeta, over here!" Goku yelled as he waved at Vegeta.

Vegeta came over to the table.

"Ok who is the 'us'?" Vegeta said.

"Ok this is Chi-Chi, my girlfriend." Goku said as he pointed at her black hair girl.

"Hey there Vegeta.'' Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Yeah Hi." Vegeta said back to her.

"And this Bulma." Goku said as he pointed at the aqua hair girl.

"Uh Hi. It's nice to meet you. Bulma said blushing with a smile.

"What's wrong with me? Why I was blushing when I saw him? Am I in love with him? No I can't. I just meet him today." Bulma said in her mind.

"Uh hi there." Vegeta said as he blushed. Goku grabbed on Vegeta's arm.

"We'll be right back ok." Goku said as he ran to the boy's bathroom.

"What the heck was that for Kararot?" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"I saw how your face looked like when you looked at Bulma." Goku said to Vegeta.

"W-What are you talking about you idiot? I don't have no feelings from that woman." Vegeta yelled at Goku. As the two talked, Bulma and Chi-Chi waited out side.

"Hey Bulma, can I ask you one question?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"W-What?"

"Do you like Vegeta?"

"W-what do you mean Chi-Chi?"

"When you saw Vegeta, you blushed."

"Oh. Well, uh. Yes I like him a lot." Bulma said.

"Then why not tell him that."

"What?" Bulma yelled as Goku and Vegeta came out.

"Goku!'' Chi-Chi yelled as she kissed him.

"Yuck!" Bulma and Vegeta said together.

"Well than. Have fun in class." Goku and Chi-Chi said together. They have the same class together. They went to the classroom and sat down in the seats.

"Hey Goku."

"Huh? What?"

"Bulma said that she likes Vegeta. A lot."

"Really? Vegeta didn't say about her and talked her 'woman'."

"Jerk.'' Chi-Chi said as she cont her school work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Vegeta ask Bulma out?

AFTER SCHOOL

"Come on Bulma. Let's go!" Chi-Chi said as her three friends waited for her. Vegeta was looking straight at her.

"Why is he looking at me?" Bulma said to herself. The four friends walked together to Chi-Chi house. When they got their Chi-Chi's mom answer the door.

"Hi everyone. Hi Goku." Chi-Chi's mom said.

"Hi Mrs." Goku said.

"Chi-Chi please don't do anything wrong again."

"Yes ma'am. Let's go to my room okay." Chi-Chi said as they follow her to her room. Vegeta grabbed hold of Bulma's arm.

"Huh? H-Hey, what are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"I need to ask you something if that's okay." Vegeta said.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Uh Will you go out with me?"

"WHAT?" Goku and Chi-Chi said.

"Ok, what time?" Bulma said looking at Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Um Tomorrow at 5."

"Ok then." Bulma said as she walked up the stairs to Chi-Chi's room.

"Do you really like her Vegeta?" Goku said.

"Why did I ask her out if I don't like her?"

"Well boys ask girls out just for…" Goku whisper into Vegeta's ears the word.

"AH! THESE GUYS HAVE SICK MINDS!" Vegeta yelled.

"So that's why I was asking that's all."

"So do you like her or LOVE her?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well let's say…"

"VEGETA!" Goku and Chi-Chi yelled.

"Alright, alright. I love her okay. Just don't tell her that okay. I want to tell her that okay."

"Ok. We won't bother you guys ok?" Goku said to Vegeta. After they were done studying, Bulma fell on Vegeta's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Me and Chi-Chi thinks you and Bulma area good couple you know." Goku said.

"Why do you think that?" Vegeta said as he rest his head on hers.

"See right there. The way you sleep on her. It's cute." Chi-Chi said as Bulma woke up. Vegeta moved fast to the bathroom so Bulma wouldn't know that Vegeta slept on her.

"Yawn. What time is it." Bulma said.

"It's 11,Why?" Goku said.

"Ah I'm supposed to be at home 30 minutes ago."

"That's okay because we call your mom that you fell asleep and she said that you can sleep over. So can Goku and Vegeta."

"That's cool."

"When Vegeta come back from the bathroom we have to go to sleep. Where do you want to sleep. I'm sleeping with Goku."

"I'll sleep by myself okay." Bulma said as she lay down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bulma's first date Bulma's POV

I woke up by the sound of Vegeta's and Goku's voice. I woke up and saw Goku and Vegeta fighting about something.

"Hey Bulma you need to get home!" Chi-Chi yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok I'm coming. See you later Goku. See you at 5 Vegeta." I said as I ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Chi-Chi and thank you then went out the door. When I got home I told my mom that I going out at five with the new kid.

"Do you need a dress Bulma?" my mom said to me.

"Yeah. Do you have one?''

"Yes I do. In fact it black and I think that black looks good on you."

"Thanks mom can you give it to me because I have only 2 hours left before he comes and gets me."

"Well here you go Bulma." my mom said as she gave it to my. I went up to my bedroom and got dress. After a 2 hours my mom called.

"Bulma, your guy is here!" my mom yelled. Oh my guy. I went

Downstairs and saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta you look handsome."

"Thanks. You look… beautiful Bulma."

"Vegeta, you said my name for the first time." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey why are you crying.?" Vegeta said as I ran and hugged him.

"You said my name for the first time and that just makes me happy." I said with tears going down my face. Vegeta hugged me back to comfort me. The way his arm feels around me felt so good that I didn't want him to pull apart from me but that have to happen. We went to the car and Vegeta started it and we drove off.

"Where are we going Vegeta?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to a club if that's okay."

"Well if we go, you have to sit on my lap so no one will take you okay."

"That's fine as long as I go to a club."

"Okay.'' Vegeta said as we drove up to a club.

"Come on Vegeta! I want to dance." I said as I ran in. Vegeta grabbed hold of my hand and pull me back.

"Hey, what the heck Vegeta?" I said angrily. Vegeta pointed at someone. I looked at the person and it was Yamcha.

"Yamcha hi!" I waved to him. He's was with his new girlfriend named Maron.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Yamcha said as he hugged me.

"I'm fine and please don't call babe okay?"

"That's fine Bulma." Yamcha said as Vegeta grabbed me.

"Why does he calls you 'babe' Bulma?" Vegeta said to me.

"I went out with him for 2 years and he calls me that. Why are you so mad about anyway?''

"I don't know why, but I just don't like people calling you 'babe' that's all."

"Vegeta." said as I hold his hand. Vegeta looked at me and leaned towards me. I blushed thinking that he was going to kiss me, but that didn't happen because Yamcha came and asked me a question.

"So who's this Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"He's my friend Vegeta." I said as Vegeta bowed his head saying hi. If I tell Yamcha that I'm going out with I'm in trouble.


	5. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
